


Kiss Me, Hold Me, and Im Home

by messedup



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POSSIBLE CHAPTER WARNINGS AT THE BEGINNING OF EACH CHAPTER!, Sickness, Soulmates, affair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messedup/pseuds/messedup
Summary: I thought Id write some prompts from two types of hugs and kisses prompt lists for Valentine´s day :) (Theyre not Valentines day themed though!)* Chapter 5: Tackle hug
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 18
Kudos: 80





	1. Hug from behind

**Author's Note:**

> First prompt sent in by the lovely @benjaminhighways on tumblr who asked for a hug from behind <3 Hope you like this lovely x
> 
> CHAPTER WARNINGS: -

Normally, Ben hated doing the dishes. He hated how tedious the task seemed when new dishes were piling up seemingly as soon as you were done and he hated how his hands felt after only a couple minutes in the soapy warm water. But when Callum had called him over an hour earlier to tell him he´d have to stay at work longer and he had already sounded tired over the phone he had decided that he was gonna get everything done so they could curl up together to do absolutely nothing when Callum did finally come home. And with the music on, quietly singing and swaying along to some upbeat song, he had to admit it wasn´t quite as bad as he had anticipated. 

So focused on the music, however, he didn´t hear the door opening and his fiancé coming in. He drew in a breath and jumped a little as he came up behind him, his hands resting on his waist.

“Sorry, didn´t mean to startle you.”, Callum quietly whispered into his ear as he looked over his shoulder to see what he was doing. His voice sounded soft and tired, the way he buried his face into his neck supporting that impression.

“It´s alright. Just didn´t hear you come in.”

They stood there for a while in silence, only the sound of the water and the quiet music filling the room. Callum´s arms had come around his waist, pulling him closer against his chest until he was hugging him from behind. Ben could feel him falling into him more and more. For a moment he wondered if he was actually starting to fall asleep leaning against him, but when the thought made him let out a little chuckle, Callum raised his head slightly from where he was still snuggled against his neck.

“What?”, he questioned, confused at Ben´s sudden laugh.

“You still awake?”

Callum only huffed in answer, going back to curling against him. Ben nudged him gently to get his attention again.

“There´s some dinner left in the fridge. You wanna eat something while I finish up here? Then we can have an early night.”

Callum hummed sleepily. “Actually, I´d rather stay here a little bit longer.”, he whispered.

“You alright?”, Ben asked, the thought coming to him for only a second but it was enough that he then needed to make sure, just in case.

“Hm. Just tired.”, Callum reassured him. “And I missed you.”

Ben smiled. He secretly loved when his fiancé was this clingy. Turning his head, he looked at him, sure the love he felt for Callum at that moment was clear as day on his face. He pressed the softest kiss to his lips, reveling in the content sigh Callum let out, before turning around once more.

Maybe he would actually start to like doing the dishes if he´d get to do them like this. Warm and cosy, with his fiancé wrapped closely around him, nuzzling against his neck and pressing little kisses there from time to time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Id love to hear what you thought in the comments or @stillamess22 on tumblr :)


	2. Kiss under the stars + confessing feelings (+ affair)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the prompt Leo! <3 I tried to include everything you wanted in one little fic so I hope it works somehow and that you like this! 
> 
> CHAPTER WARNINGS: hurt/comfort, cheating

Ben was on his way to the Vic when he saw him. He looked so much smaller than usual, his tall frame shrinking from the way his shoulder were hunched. His eyes we're turned to the ground. Frankly, he looked miserable.

When Callum finally looked up their eyes immediately found each other's. Ben could clearly see the redness in them, knew he had cried.

He walked over to him, his head ducking when he halted only a few feet away. Ben had to concentrate on holding himself back from taking the last few steps and wrapping his arms around him.

He couldn't do that. However much he wanted to. Not here, so close to the Vic, where people stumbled in and out, not where anyone might see and get any suspicions.

"Hey.", Ben finally said softly, when the silence had stretched out a little too long. "What's wrong?"

Callum only dropped his gaze once again, shaking his head slightly.

"Where's Whit?"

"Gone on some weekend trip with Tiff.", Callum said, his voice hoarse.

"Alright, come on."

Ben was met with a frown, but he wasn't questioning it, just followed behind him as he walked towards his car, parked down the street. 

They drove for a while in silence, both just looking out the windows as the darkness slowly settled over the city. It was a comfortable silence though. Something about each other´s company had that effect of feeling a sense of safety, a sense of being able to just let themselves indulge in whatever thoughts were racing around their heads and knowing they weren´t gonna have to face some cross-examination or judgement because of it.

After a while though, Ben tried again.

“You wanna tell me what this is about now?”, he asked quietly, leaving it up to Callum. If he just wanted some company or distraction, or time to let his thoughts wander, it was fine by him.

“I just – I feel like the worst person ever. I hate lying to Whit, going behind her back. She deserves so much better.” His words sounded choked, betraying the tears that were threatening to fall once more.

Ben bit his lip.

“I don´t think I can´t do this anymore Ben. But at the same time – if I even as much as think about telling her -”, Callum broke off, shaking his head in frustration. 

Ben felt his walls coming up again. His hands were gripping the steering wheel tightly. “So what are you saying? You don´t want this anymore? Us?” Despite the front he had instinctively put back up, he couldn´t help his voice from cracking on the last word.

The reaction was imminent though as Callum´s head shot towards him.

“What? No! No that´s not what I meant! I just -“, he searched for the right words before continuing, “I know I´m gonna hurt her and I know I´m already hurting you now with every more day. And I hate it so much.” Another pause and Ben could see the tears now falling down his cheeks as the streetlights flickered on. “I hate that I can´t just say it and I hate myself for ever getting into this situation. For ever starting something with her when I knew – when I´ve always known –“, he swallowed heavily, “for not being what either of you deserve.”

It was clear Callum was getting more and more agitated and Ben was glad to see they had reached the place he had thought of taking Callum when he had told him to follow him to his car. He quickly pulled over at the side of the road.

“Hey, hey!”, he looked at Callum as soon as the car came to a halt, a hand pressing against Callum´s shoulder to get his attention. “Take a breath, yeah?” He breathed with him, taking his hand and pressing it against his own chest to help him get back to a steady rhythm when it didn´t seem to work immediately. “Don´t say that, yeah? Cause it's not true! You´re the best person I know.” Callum shook his head, about to protest but Ben didn´t let him. “You are. Maybe you haven´t got everything figured out, but you will And you´ll be fine.”, he tried to reassure him. It seemed to help a little, still, Callum clawed at his collar in an attempt to get more air. “Let´s get out for a little, yeah? The fresh air might help. And if that don´t do the trick, maybe the view will.”

Callum looked at him a little confused but followed Ben out just like he had before. It did help to feel the cold night on his skin and filling his lungs. And when he joined Ben in walking in front of the car and leaning against the boot he had to admit that the sight before him was something. The city was stretched out slightly below them, the colourful lights of it shining in the now darkness of the night. On the horizon they seemed to seamlessly go over into the bright sparks of the star-lit sky. It was beautiful.

Taking in the scene, his breathing was calming down slowly, along with his racing mind and heartbeat. 

When Ben spoke again a couple minutes later, his words were the last reassurement he needed to get his breathing back to normal.

"I'll be here, whenever you're ready." It was a quiet promise, one that almost got lost in the barely-there noise washing over from the city below them. A confession made so carefully, not because there was any question about its truth but on the contrary - because it was so honest. Callum was reminded of the time Ben had admitted to him that he wasn't good at being honest. At wearing his heart on his sleeve. And yet, here he was, doing exactly that.

Ben had been staring ahead, his eyes focused on the night sky and the stars that seemed to melt into the city light below them. His head turned though, his eyes meeting Callum's.

Callum knew how much courage it must have taken Ben to lay his heart so bare. To let him know that whatever he felt for him, it was enough to get over his apprehension to keep his protective walls up and enough to push past all his insecurities of being open about his feelings just to take a little of the anxiety from Callum. Enough to be worth waiting for, however long it took him. And Callum knew that it was his turn to bring up some courage.

His heart seemed to beat out of his chest as he leaned closer to Ben, his gaze nervously flickering between his eyes and lips, until finally their foreheads were pressed together. For a moment they stayed like that, their breaths shaky and warm against each other skin but still sending shivers down Callum´s spine. Then Callum nudged forward, pressing his lips to Ben's in a nervous kiss.

Ben's hands immediately came up grab onto the lapels of his jacket - whether to steady himself or to pull Callum closer, he wasn't quite sure - and Callum cupped his face gently. His heart raced, as it always did when it came to Ben. _Kissing Ben_. The thought alone still seemed unreal, never mind it actually happening. Like every other time it had happened too, he could feel himself getting lost in the kiss.

Being with Ben always had an almost magical effect of turning all the things that seemed to be impossible for him to face seem less daunting. When they finally pulled back again, he felt like he could breathe again in a way he hadn´t been able to do all day. 

Maybe he would be fine. Maybe he could do this. As long as Ben was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Id love to hear what you thought in the comments or @stillamess22 on tumblr :)


	3. Sleepy hug (Callum & Lexi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost a week later than I planned to post this, Im sorry! But finally heres a sleepy hug with Callum and Lexi for a lovely nonnie <3
> 
> CHAPTER WARNINGS: Sickness, light hurt/comfort

"Cal?", Ben's voice immediately came through as soon as Callum accepted the call.

"Hey! Everything alright? You sound kinda frantic."

"Uh, not really.", Ben said but he quickly continued when he remembered how easily Callum got worried. "I mean, I'm fine, it's just - you couldn't do me a big favour, could you?"

"What is it?"

"I know you said you were looking forward to a night in but you know Lex went to that classmate's birthday today and well - their parents called Lo because apparently she's not feeling well but she can't pick her up right now -"

"- and you won't be home for another couple hours.", Callum finished his sentence before he could ramble on. He knew Ben was only supposed to get back later that evening. "It's okay, just send me the address, I'll pick her up. I'll be on my way in a minute."

Ben sighed in relief. "Thanks babe, you're a lifesaver. I owe you one."

Callum chuckled. "No, you don't. We're in this together now, remember _husband_?"

He could practically _hear_ the fond smile the question elicited, one that was matched by his own.

"I'm trying to get back as soon as possible, okay? But it'll take another hour at least. Or maybe forty-five if the traffic is good."

"You know Ben, I'd much rather you drive carefully than rushing to get here. Tell me you will? I promise you, it's okay. I'll go get Lex now, she'll be fine, we'll be fine."

Ben let out a long breath. "Alright, I will!", he relented finally. "Thank you. I love you."

"Love you, too.", Callum said softly. His smile widened automatically.

When Callum arrived twenty minutes later at the address Ben had texted him and walked in to see Lexi curled up on the sofa his heart sank a little. The blanket was pulled up so high around her that only her eyes were looking out, which were already drifting close every few seconds.

"Hey princess.", he whispered, crouching down next to her.

Lexi's eyes flickered open to look at him. "Callum?"

"Yeah, princess. I came to pick you up. Your dad is still on his way back. That okay?"

Lexi nodded weakly.

"How you feeling?", Callum whispered softly, one hand comfortingly resting on her shoulder as he stroke a strand of loose hair out of her face with the other. He noticed her forehead feeling slightly hot.

Lexi curled up on herself a little more but shifted closer to him.

"My head hurts.", she whined.

"Do you think you can stand up to get into the car?", Callum asked carefully.

Lexi only responded with a little whimper. It was enough of an answer for Callum.

"Alright, come here then.", he said, pulling her against his chest and picking her up slowly, careful to not make her feel worse with too quick movements.

Once he had settled her into the car seat and fastened her seat belt - he wasn't sure if she was already asleep but she hadn't said any more and her eyes were now fully closed - he grabbed the blanket he had quickly thrown into the back before he had driven here and loosely laid it around her.

He tried his best to both get back home quickly and safely, focusing on the traffic to take as few sharp turns and sudden stops as he could. Only when he stopped at traffic lights and impatiently tapped his fingers against the steering wheel as he waited for the lights to turn green again, his eyes flicked back to check on her.

The little girl didn't stir though until they were finally back home and Callum had carried her upstairs.

"When will daddy be back?", she mumbled as she once more laid under the blanket.

"He'll probably be here soon.", Callum reassured her with a look at his watch.

"Will you stay here with me?"

Callum's heart swelled. He pulled up her blanket more around her and shuffled next to her. "Course I will Lex."

The girl immediately curled up against his side. The gesture reminded Callum of Ben and he smiled at how much alike his two favourite people were.

"Try to sleep a little bit more though, yeah? I promise I'll get him to wake you when he's here.", Callum said, his hand back to stroking her hair. He wouldn't have had to ask though as soon she was already asleep again anyway.

Ben smiled fondly as he came in a little while later to see the two together, unable to stop himself from walking over and pressing a soft kiss to his husband's lips and another into his daughter's hair, before curling up next to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Id love to hear what you thought in the comments or @stillamess22 on tumblr :)


	4. Comfort hug/hiding your face hug (+ soulmate au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @bensdove <3 Thank you for the prompt love! I again tried to combine multiple things with this. Has anyone written a  
> soulmate au + established relationship fic before? Ive never seen one so I hope this even makes sense 😅🙈 and I hope this doesnt disappoint!
> 
> CHAPTER WARNINGS: hurt/comfort

_I'm fine._

That's what Ben had told him, reassured him of again and again earlier that day when Callum was on his lunch break and they had a little time to talk over the phone. He could have said it a hundred more times though, it wouldn't have changed anything. Wouldn't have made him believe him anymore or stop him from worrying. Callum knew him, often seemingly better than he knew himself. What was even more though, was that he could feel that it wasn't the truth. It was the familiar painful tugging in his chest, the nagging in his mind that he knew so well. As soon as he had felt it, he knew where to place it, what was causing it.

It was a feeling he had always known, although he hadn't always been able to place it. When he had learned about soulmates and about the way feelings were often shared between them, especially if they were intense, he had wondered if the seemingly inexplicable mood shifts he sometimes had could have had anything to do with it. Something had always made him doubt it though, the idea of him having a soulmate not seeming realistic to him. He didn't get that lucky. Only when he had met Ben things seemed to somehow fall into place. The intense sensation of both of their feelings together when they finally found their way to each other could have left no doubt. He was sure immediately that he didn't want to spend another day in his life without him by his side.

He had only been away for his work weekend for a little over a day when he first noticed the feeling pulling somewhere inside of him again and he had immediately excused himself from the room to give Ben a call. His husband had been quick to tell him to stop worrying. As if that was something he was capable of doing.

When the feeling didn't stop even into the next day and Ben kept insisting he was fine, Callum made a decision. He was supposed to get going after breakfast a day later, arriving back mid-day, since work would keep him busy late this evening. He scrapped that plan, getting into his car as soon as he could get out.

Maybe he was driving a little too fast. He didn't care when he pulled up in front of their flat late that evening though, when he was met with a surprised look on his husband's face that soon turned into relief and when before he knew it, Ben was in his arms. He held on closely to the lapels of his coat, his nose buried against the fabric of his shirt, breathing him in as he clung to him.

“What are you doing here?”, he mumbled after a long minute of just letting himself sink into the embrace. His voice was muffled from his face still being buried against his chest, but he couldn't bring himself to let go or even pull back a bit. Callum could feel the relief he felt, amplified with his own to be able to see his husband again after too much time apart.

“Wanted to see you.”, Callum answered softly, his fingers running through Ben's hair soothingly, “Make sure you're alright. And before you say you´re fine – you know I can tell you weren't.”

Ben finally pulled back then, looking up at Callum. He reached up, standing up on his tip-toes and pressed a chaste but long kiss to his lips.

“You're the best, you know that?”, he whispered.

Callum laughed but ducked his head, his cheeks flushing. How was it that after years Ben still had that effect on him?

When he looked up again, he cupped Ben's face for a second before pulling back momentarily to slip out of his coat and putting it aside. Then he took Ben's hand pulling him into their flat. He led him into their living room where he sank onto the sofa, nudging Ben to follow after.

Ben smiled softly at him, before laying down next to him, immediately snuggling back into his neck. Pressing a kiss there, he sighed contently. For a long while they just lay there, Callum's hands softly stroking Ben's back while he let his fingers draw mindless patterns against his chest. Only when Ben's movements slowed down and then stopped, Callum nudged him.

“You wanna tell me what really was going on then?”, Callum whispered barely audibly.

“No.”, Ben simply said, burying his face against him once more. “Just wanna lay here with you right now.”

Callum looked at him for a long moment. The aching in his chest had gotten significantly better once he had Ben back in his arms. It always did though. He wasn't sure if it was something particular of the soulmate bond between them, the way being close always made the pulling pain lessen, or if the comfort they found in each other was responsible. It didn't really matter though. Ben was feeling better, he knew for sure, so he relented with a sigh.

“Alright, on one condition.”

Ben perked up at that. Callum cupped his face, keeping him looking at him.

“Promise me, you're not gonna tell me you're fine when you're not again, alright? I know anyway, you know you can't lie to me about that. And it would help a lot with not going crazy with worry if you just talk to me.”

Ben looked at him for a second, before biting his lip and looking down. Callum could tell he would have hidden his face again if Callum hadn't been gently holding him in place. He pulled him closer until their noses were brushing, foreheads leaning together.

“Hey.”, Callum whispered, hoping to reassure him. “You know you can talk to me about anything. I'm here for you. And I'll always love you.”

Ben met his eyes once more.

“Okay. I'll promise.”, he whispered back, before kissing him softly and shuffling to lay on top of him, his arms wrapping tightly around him. “Love you too. Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Id love to hear what you thought in the comments or @stillamess22 on tumblr :)


	5. Tackle hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @stuffymcrandom ❤ Thank you for the prompt lovely!
> 
> A short one this time becaue I struggled a little with it but I hope it didnt turn out too badly 🙈
> 
> CHAPTER WARNINGS: -

"Have you seen my keys?" Callum walked back into their bedroom, his eyes quickly scanning every surface as he was already pulling on his coat hastily at the same time.

Ben was still in bed, too tired to convince himself that sacking off work in order to stay where he was a little bit longer was not a good idea. What seemed like an even better idea was to get his fiance to join him.

"Noo."

Callum turned towards him immediately, his eyebrow raised in question. Ben's overly innocent tone of voice had obviously not gone past him.

"Where are they Ben?", he asked a little impatiently.

Ben groaned a little at the struggle of bringing himself to finally sit up and shuffle out of bed. He walked over to Callum slowly, one hand reaching for his tie and pulling him in for a kiss with it.

"I have no idea what you're talking about.", he said. The glint in his eyes and the mischievous biting of his lip told a different story though.

"Ben.", Callum warned before he was silenced with another kiss. He brought some distance between them again though. "I really gotta get going, I'm already late as it is."

"If you're already late you might as well just stay home and come back to bed. Just call in sick or something.", Ben tried to convince him.

"No Ben -", Callum said again, though he stopped before he could get out more when Ben suddenly opened his fist, dangling his keys on one finger with his arm stretched out a little behind him. It was like he wanted to keep it out of reach from Callum, even though they both knew it would take him little effort to stretch a little and take it from him.

"Can you please give me my keys?", he asked instead politely though. When Ben held out the keys a little further, however, he gave in. In a second he was surging forwards, wrapping his arms around him, one arm pulling him closer by his waist, trying to grab the keys with the other. Ben laughed into his neck as they stumbled backward until the back of his legs hit the mattress and Callum immediately moved both hands to hold him close as they fell onto the bed together.

Once Ben was pinned under him and distracted for a moment, Callum could easily wrap his fingers around his wrist. He grinned triumphantly down at his fiance for a second at his win before seeing he was grinning back just the same. He realized too late that he hadn't actually won. In fact, Ben had him exactly where he wanted him, and he knew fully well, stretched up to press open-mouthed kisses against his neck, then slowly along his jaw, that he would have it easy now to make his last moves that would convince Callum to stay. When his trail of kisses reached his mouth, slow kisses soon turning more heated, Callum couldn't help but let go of his wrist in favor of cupping his face and pulling him closer.

Ben tossed the keys aside, wrapping himself around Callum a little more. A little noise escaped Callum as he bit his lower lip gently, a noise that made Ben grin all the more against his mouth.

"Stay.", he whispered between them as he pulled back a tiny bit. He stared lovingly up at his fiance. Callum only nodded, giving a barely audible okay before quickly pressing his lips to his once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Id love to hear what you thought in the comments or @stillamess22 on tumblr :)


End file.
